God Eater Burst: Apocalypse Now
by GodEaterBurstFan
Summary: The Aragami has razed Earth and pushed Humanity to the verge of extinction. The year is 2071 and Serenity has been chosen to be the the Far East Branch's first New-Type God Eater. Will she survive the trials of being a God Eater or will her past come back to haunt her?"
1. Chapter 0 (Prologue)

**God Eater Burst: Apocalypse Now**

**Disclaimer: Namco-Bandai owns God Eater Burst. I don't own the storyline but I own my two original characters. No copyright intended.**

**Author's Note: This fanfiction follows the God Eater Burst storyline but the Blood Special Forces will make an appearance in my fanfiction. I also will include the stuff from the God Eater 2 Trial due to Blood being in the fanfiction.**

***Please read and review. All comments and criticism are very much appreciated* **

* * *

Prologue: A Possible Match

It was the year 2071 and humanity was on the verge of extinction. Twenty years ago, the Aragami emerged suddenly and violently. The Aragami struck with such tenacity that human cities fell within days. Within the decade, the majority of the countries had fallen and casualties were in the billions with the remaining survivors scattered all over the world waiting for the impending doom. All hope seemed lost until a biotechnology firm named Fenrir developed a weapon to fight back against the Aragami. The God Arc, a man made weapon designed to kill Aragami by devouring the core of the Aragami. With this new weapon, humanity was able to fight back. With this technology, Fenrir formed an organization called the God Eaters and they are the last line of defense between humanity and extinction by the hands of the Aragami.

**Fenrir Far East Branch**

**Director's Office**

**1400 Hours**

Director Schicksal of the Far East Branch was sitting at his Mahogany desk thinking quietly. The Far East Branch has received a shipment of New-Type God Arcs. The New-Type God Arcs were different from Old-Types because the New-Type God Arc could switch between Sword Mode and Gun Mode while the Old-Types had only a Sword Form or a Gun Form which limited flexibility. But with this flexibility came with a very high compatibility requirement, the result of this was 10 people getting devoured by the God Arcs during the Aptitude Test. This loss of life is unacceptable as Fenrir HQ is breathing down Schicksal's neck over the matter. Director Schicksal sighed very glumly at this development as he hoped that the trend doesn't continue. A few seconds later, a voice from the intercom caught his attention.

"Director, we've found a possible match for a New-Type God Eater in the database." the voice announced

"I see. What's his name?" Director Schicksal asked calmly

"Director, the candidate in question is female. I am sending you her file right now."

"Thank you, Operator."

A beep drew Director Schicksal's attention to the laptop on his desk. Director Schicksal confirmed that the Operator had sent him the candidate's file before pressing the space button which bought up the candidate's profile. The candidate's information was mostly classified except for her name, age, and her family. Director Schicksal is going to give Dr. Sakaki a lecture about the lack of information on the candidate.

* * *

_Name: Serenity T. Fisher_

_Age: 17_

_Blood Type: AB+_

_Occupation: Doctor/Nurse/Combat Medic_

_Family: Sakura Takahashi (Mother, deceased) (Age 45 at death)_

_ John Fisher (Father, Killed in Action) (Age 46 at death)_

_ Alyssa F. Takahashi (Twin Sister, Missing) (Currently, Age 18)_

_Biography: Classified_

* * *

Director Schicksal finished examining the data and thought carefully before pressing the button on the intercom.

"Operator, please bring the Candidate in for the Aptitude test."

"Understood, Director."

The Operator cut communication and Director Schicksal stood up and walked towards a row of pictures that stood on a shelf behind his desk. He scanned all the pictures for a quick second before picking up a picture that had three people in it. In the picture was Director Schicksal, his wife Aisha, and another person. The other person in the picture was Director Schicksal's closest friend and Serenity's father, John Fisher. John Fisher had met Director Schicksal during the time when Schicksal was working as an Oracle Engineer/Researcher twenty years earlier. John had a habit of severely damaging his God Arc so Director Schicksal had to spend a whole day to repair John's God Arc which Schicksal chided him on. Despite this, John and Johannes became inseparable friends ever since. The two had gone on many missions together, partied together, and even attended each other's weddings. John had been there when Johannes to comfort him when he lost his wife, Aisha during the failure of the Managarm Project. This made John's death even harder for Johannes to deal with.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tranquil Temple_

_July 1, 2069_

_1900 Hours_

"_John, Hang in there!" _

_Director Schicksal and John had been deployed to the Tranquil Temple complex in order to get information on the then unidentified Aragami. John had managed to locate the Aragami. The Aragami looked like a scorpion and it had a 5 meter long needle at the end of its tail. Its "claws" were actually two halves of a shield. Director Schicksal alerted the Aragami when he was spotted when the Aragami turned its body to the left. John was forced to enter combat with this new Aragami. The Aragami started by joining its two "claws" together to form a shield before charging forward attempting to stab John with its tail but John blocked with his tower shield. John countered by slashing the Aragami's leg with his short blade. John managed to stagger it long enough to devour it which destroyed it shield. The Aragami roared and raised two of legs into the air before slamming it down again signifying that it entered rage mode. Despite this, John managed to kill it but he was critically injured when the Aragami's tail pierced his shield and stabbed him in the abdomen. After the battle, Director Schicksal rushed over to his badly injured friend and tried to stop the blood loss the wound caused._

"_Johannes, the wound is deep so there is a chance that I won't make it out of this alive."_

"_Don't say that, John! You are going to make it out alive."_

"_Johannes, you have been a great friend. I want you to... *cough*... take care of Serenity… *cough*… for me."_

"_Don't say something like that! You are going to make it back home alive!"_

"_I am the only…*cough*… family Serenity… *cough*…has left. Her mother…*cough*… committed suicide and …*cough*… her sister is missing."_

"_Promise me, Johannes …*cough*… that you take care of her."_

"_I will, John."_

"_Thank you, Johannes." John said finally before his body went limb and the life left his eyes._

"_John!" _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Director Schicksal wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his trench coat before putting the picture back on the shelf. He then took a second to look at the picture before turning around and walking away.

"Serenity, I hope that you will make your father proud."


	2. Chapter 1 (The Aptitude Test)

Chapter 1: The Aptitude Test

**Disclaimer: Namco-Bandai owns God Eater Burst. I don't own the storyline but I own my two original characters. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: Here is a brief introduction the first of my original character**

**Name: Serenity T. Fisher**

**Codename: Apocalypse **

**Age: 17**

**DOB: December 25, 2054**

**Hairstyle: God Eater 2 hairstyle 4 (Color: Dark Blue)**

**Eye color: Bluish-Black (turns Crimson Red when latent abilities activate.)**

**Blood type: AB+**

**Occupation: Doctor/Nurse/Combat Medic**

**Hobbies: Knife throwing, singing, reading, writing, playing the piano, and cooking**

**1 Interesting thing about her: She is Ambidextrous**

**A/N #2: I am using the God Eater 2 hairstyle due to the fact that they lack one with shoulder-length hair which I needed for my character.**

**A/N #3: The most the dialogue in this chapter is from the first few cutscene from the game. **

***Please comment and review***

* * *

**Far East Branch**

**Training Area**

**March 4, 2071**

**1100 hours**

Serenity had been waiting in the training area where the Aptitude Test was being held for about an hour. She came directly to the Far East Branch HQ as soon as she got the call from a Fenrir representative stating that she was a candidate for a New-Type God Eater. Serenity didn't need to ask for directions since her father had worked here prior to his death so she knew the layout of the place. The Aptitude Test was supposed to start at 10 A.M. but it was 11 A.M. when Serenity checked her watch. Since there wasn't anyone there to talk to, Serenity took out one of the custom made throwing knives her father made for her from its protective nylon case and started twirling it between her index and middle fingers. After about thirty minutes of twirling her throwing knife, she saw two people walk into the room that overlooked the training area. One of the people was an old man with grayish brown hair who was wearing glasses. The other person was none other than Johannes Von Schicksal, the Director of Far East Branch and her father's closest friend.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long."

"That's alright. Let's get this over with." Serenity said calmly as she put her throwing knife back into its nylon case that she wore around her right thigh.

"You are exactly like your father, Serenity."

"Ahem. Now then, let me welcome you … to humankind's last Fortress, Fenrir…"

"I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the Gods Eaters."

"Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."

"When you're ready, go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

"Director, there might be no need to implant the P53 Bias Factor into the candidate." the older man interrupted suddenly.

"Why do you say that, Paylor Sakaki?"

"I detected Bias Factors already in her DNA, Director."

"What type is it, Sakaki?"

"It's an unknown type. Let's ask the candidate what she knows about the matter."

"What do you know about the Bias Factor that's in your DNA, Serenity?"

"All I know about it is that it's called the P90 Advanced Bias Factor and my father used it to save my life when I was 6 years old."

"I see."

"Let's continue with the Aptitude Test, Director." Serenity said bluntly

"I apologize for getting sidetracked there, Serenity."

Serenity walked up to the red case that held a God Arc in the center of the room. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before putting her right arm into the armrest of the red case that held the lower half of a red and black armlet. After a few seconds, the top part of the case slammed down uniting the top and the bottom parts of the armlet. A black aura formed around her wrist as the P53 Bias Factor entered her arm. Her father said that this process hurts like hell but it didn't hurt her as much as it tickled her. The secret that she held from the Director and Doctor Sakaki was the P90 Advanced Bias Factor was compatible with all God Arcs and it was also compatible with the P53 Bias Factor. After an "agonizing" minute, the case opened allowing her to lift the God Arc out of the case. She raised her God Arc in the air. A black strand of oracle cells came out of the God Arc and entered her armlet. This finalized the bond between the God Arc and the Serenity.

"Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New-Type" Gods Eaters."

"This concludes the Aptitude Test."

"Now that we know you're a match, you be going for a medical checkup next."

"Now then… I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door… Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling unwell."

"I have high hopes for you, Serenity. I hope that you can live up to your parent's expectation of you as a God Eater."

"I'll try not to disappoint Fenrir, Director." was the last things Serenity said before she turned around and left the testing area.

"John, Sakura, Serenity is so much like the both of you. I wish her the best of luck." thought Director Schicksal as he watched Serenity walk out of the room.

**Far East Branch Lobby**

**March 4, 2071**

**1200 hours**

Serenity found herself in the lobby of the Far East Branch which was empty except for a teenaged boy who was wearing a beanie, a yellow and black shirt, and orange and black shorts, the red haired receptionist and a guy with a black hair wearing a red jacket flirting with said receptionist. She chuckled at the scene before sitting down next to the teenager with the beanie.

"Hey… you want some gum?" the boy asked as Serenity sat down next to him

"Oh. I'm all out. Looks like I used the last piece. Sorry 'bout that." the boy said after he messed around with his pocket.

"That's okay." said Serenity with a giggle as she threw a pack of tea cookies to the boy.

"Here."

The boy was initially surprised by Serenity actions but he caught the pack of tea cookies. He hesitated for a second before carefully opening the packet and taking out a tea cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Wow! These cookies are delicious."

"I baked these myself this morning. By the way, my name is Serenity Takahashi Fisher."

"My name is Kota Fujiki. Nice to meet you, Serenity." Kota said as he shook Serenity's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kota." Serenity said with a smile.

"Look like we are both matches, Kota."

"Yep. That makes two of us then."

"You must be my age… or maybe a little older."

"Oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!"

While Serenity and Kota were talking, an older woman in a white top that revealed too much of her chest and white sniper pants walked up to the two before getting their attention.

"…Stand up." the woman demanded causing both Kota and Serenity to stop their conversation.

"Huh?" Kota asked suddenly.

"Stand up! On your feet!" the woman demanded causing Serenity and Kota to stand at attention with Kota looking up towards the ceiling.

"I am on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short."

"My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I am your advisor."

"This is your schedule- after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic."

"We are the one's protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting."

"If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes." Understood?"

"Answer me!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Serenity and Kota answer simultaneously.

"All right, let's begin the medical checkups."

"We'll start with you." Tsubaki said as she looked towards Serenity.

"Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's by 1500 hours."

"Take a tour of the facilities until then."

"This is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a "The Den"

"Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team."

Serenity and Kota let out a sigh of relief when Tsubaki ended her lecture. The lecture gave the two the impression that she was a woman not to be reckoned with. Serenity and Kota sat down and continued their conversation until Tsubaki interrupted them.

"Serenity." Tsubaki called out suddenly

"Yes, ma'am." Serenity said as she stood at attention while saluting at Tsubaki.

"At ease, Serenity. I have something your parents left for you when the time comes when you become a God Eater." Tsubaki said as she handed Serenity a sealed box that came from her Mother and Father.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-sama."

Tsubaki turned around and walked away leaving both Serenity and Kota alone in the lobby. Serenity and Kota sat down before telling each other about their families. Kota was surprised that both of Serenity's parents were former Gods Eaters. Kota also gave his condolences when Serenity told him about her parents' deaths and he also added that he will help her find her twin sister no matter how long it takes.

"Thank you for listening to my long story, Kota." Serenity said with a slight smile.

"No problem, Serenity."

"Anyway, I am heading to Doctor Sakaki's room to get my medical check-up. I'll see you later than, Kota."

"See you later than, Serenity." Kota said with a wave as Serenity walked away towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 2 (Serenity's First Day)

Chapter 2: Serenity's First Day

**Disclaimer: ****Namco-Bandai owns God Eater Burst. I don't own the storyline but I own my two original characters. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: Serenity God Arc is armed with a Chevalier Ex Short Blade, Stella Swarm X Sniper Gun, and the Evasive Buckler X**

**A/N #2: Serenity uses the Valkyrie Control Unit, a First Aid Kit 1 Upgrade and a Medic's Kit 1 Upgrade**

* * *

**Dr. Paylor Sakaki's Room**

**Laboratory Section**

**1448 hours**

Serenity entered Paylor Sakaki's room at around 2:48 P.M. Both Dr. Paylor Sakaki and Director Schicksal were there waiting for her. Paylor Sakaki was hurriedly typing on a keyboard that was linked to three different computer screens while Director Schicksal was standing to Sakaki's right hand side watching him type. Paylor Sakaki was the first to notice Serenity entering the room.

"Hmm… you got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected. Good to see you, New-Type!"

"I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami R&D."

"My mother had told me a lot about you, Dr. Sakaki."

"Really, now? Well… we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on. Welcome aboard."

"Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared."

"Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first?"

This request cause Director Schicksal to lecture Dr. Sakaki about mixing up private matters with business.

"Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes Von Schicksal."

"I am in charge of the Fenrir Branch in this region."

"Ahem. You don't have to be all formal Director. You are my Father's closest friend." Serenity interrupted.

"Alright, then." Director Schicksal said with a slight smile.

"Welcome to the Far East Branch, Serenity. Your parents would have been very proud to hear that you have passed the Aptitude Test and became a God Eater."

Director Schicksal than gave Serenity a brief overview of what her duties were. Her main duty was to subjugate Aragami and prevent them from attacking the Outer Ghetto. Her secondary duty is to scavenge materials to maintain the base and help with the Aegis Project. He also explained the Aegis Project which was a plan to build an impenetrable fortress for humanity near the Sea of Japan trench. After his brief explanation of her duties, Paylor Sakaki interrupted by making a comment about her God Arc compatibility rate.

"Wow, Serenity has 100% compatibility with all God Arcs. Doesn't that bit of news surprise you, Johannes?"

"Excuse me, can I call you by your first name, Serenity?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Serenity answered nonchalantly.

"Paylor… You're disrupting my lecture."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just so taken aback by these stats… I got carried away."

"… At any rate, the future of humankind is at stake. So give it your best effort."

"By the way, Serenity if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me. Your father was a dear friend to me. I promised him that I will watch over you."

"Don't worry, Director Schicksal. I can handle being a God Eater on my own."

"All right. I'll be taking my leave now. I'm leaving it all to you now. Send me the data when you're done."

Director Schicksal walked out of the room leaving Serenity alone with Paylor Sakaki. Serenity felt a little bit uncomfortable around him since he was giving her a weird vibe. Paylor Sakaki finished typing before he turned his attention towards Serenity. Serenity implied that Sakaki had completed his preparation.

"Okay, we're good to go now. Lie down on that bed, will you?"

Dr. Sakaki explained to Serenity that she would feel sleepy for a little while and reassured her that there won't be anything to worry about. He even added that she will be in her own room when she wakes up. Despite his reassurances, Serenity felt a little bit apprehensive but she decided to go along with it so she laid down on the bed. Dr. Sakaki said that it was a cat nap and that he would give her 10800 seconds.

"Sweet dreams!"

Right after he said that, Serenity suddenly felt very sleepy and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Serenity decided to give up fighting the sleepiness and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, Serenity found herself dreaming about reuniting with her twin sister.

**Rookies' Section**

**Serenity's Room **

**1630 hours**

Serenity woke up a little while later and found herself in a room which she determined to be her own. The room was of a decent size and it was well furnished. There was a terminal in the corner that was in front of the bed. The shelf that was next to the bed was full of books. On the other side of the room, there a full living room set which included a recliner, a couch, and a table. The room also had a mini-fridge which was stocked full of drinks which included a case of beer. After pondering on what to drink for a minute, Serenity took a bottle of iced tea out of the fridge and opened it. Serenity took a sip of the iced tea before her eyes glanced at the terminal. Serenity set her bottle of iced tea on the counter before heading back to her bed and opening the package she got from Tsubaki. The package contained a black Fenrir Medic's uniform which included the coat and the pants. The package also contained a data disc. Serenity walked up to the terminal and then inserted the disc and booted it up. The disc was password protected and she needed a password to access it.

[Password: /_]

Serenity thought for a second before typing in her first name into the password line hoping that the password was the correct one.

[Password Accepted]

Serenity found a file which contained a letter from her late father. It was barely one sentence long and it stated that her Father had left her some things when the time comes for her to be a God Eater. She ran all three applications that came with the file. The first one was to transfer funds from her parent's account to hers. Her parents had left her a total of four million Fenrir Credits. The other two programs were to transfer all the equipment her parents had in their arsenals. Serenity also found out that her parents had access to the arsenal of a Special Forces group called Blood which was she now has access to.

"Blood. I heard of them somewhere before." Serenity thought as she shut off the terminal.

Serenity then turned her attention towards the black Fenrir Medic uniform that she found out in a note was given to her by her mother. Serenity tried it on and took a look at herself in the mirror. The uniform was the perfect size for her and it also didn't hamper her movement at all. The Medic's Uniform had many pouches around her waist where she could store all her healings items and her surgical kit. Serenity then proceeded to put 20 Restore Pills, 5 OG: Restore Balls, 2 OG: Restore Post, and 8 Stun Grenades into one of the pouches on her right hip. Serenity then proceeded to strap a nylon sheaths which housed 10 custom-made throwing knives each around each of her thighs.

"I am ready to start my career as a God Eater." Serenity thought to herself as she exited her room.

Serenity entered the lobby and walked up to the red-haired receptionist that was working at the front desk. The receptionist said hello and introduced herself as Hibari Takeda. Serenity and Hibari chatted a little bit before Hibari informed Serenity that she was going out on a mission with Lindow Amamiya. Serenity thanked Hibari for the information before she walked over to the merchant.

"Hello there, merchant."

"How can I help you Ma'am?"

"Do you have any throwing knives for sale?"

"Well, I do." said the merchant as he opened up a case that contained special throwing knives.

"These are special throwing knives are called Charge Knives. They look like normal throwing knives but don't let that fool you." said the merchant as he took one out to demonstrate.

The blade of the throwing knife looked normal but merchant showed Serenity that the blade could split in the middle and that two longer blades extend to fill the space between the two split halves forming a longer super sharp point which could pierce armor.

"These Charge Knives are Oracle Cell coated so they can severely injure Aragami."

"I am interested in purchasing the Charge Knives. How much for the whole lot?"

"I have five cases of Charge Knives here. Since you are buying the whole lot, I'll charge you 100,000 fc and I'll also throw in this large Medic's Bag for free."

"Deal." Serenity said as she transferred 100,000 fc into the Merchant's bank account.

"Thank you, Merchant. Can you have these sent to my room?"

"You're Welcome, Ma'am and no problem."

It wasn't until Serenity sat down and replaced all the throwing knives she had with the Charge Knives that she bought from the Merchant that an older man walked pass Hibari prompting her to tell him that the Director was looking for him and that he should go see him. The older man answered by telling Hibari to tell the Director that she didn't see him. Serenity chuckled a little at the verbal exchange. The older man then walked up to her and introduced himself as Lindow Amamiya. Serenity liked Lindow already due to the fact that he blew off all the procedures and all the formality. All he wanted was someone who would have his back.

"I got your back, Lindow."

Lindow responded to this with a smile before finishing up his lecture. After Lindow finished his lecture, a woman walked up and inquired about Serenity being the new rookie. Lindow then told the woman who name is Sakuya to leave them alone in which Sakuya responded by saying "Yes, Sir." In a joking tone. Sakuya then waved to Serenity before taking her leave.

"So anyway, that's about it. Ok?"

"I'm sending you into battle now… but I'll be accompanying you on this mission."

"Alright, let's get this mission started." Serenity said calmly

**City of Mercy**

**1700 hours**

Lindow and Serenity made it to the battlefield called the City of Mercy. The city used to be populated with people until the Aragami struck. Now, it is quiet place with abandoned buildings and buildings with large chunks bitten out of them. Serenity was ready to start the mission but Lindow stopped her for a bit.

"Serenity, you got three orders. Don't die. If your number's up, get out. Lastly, hide. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it."

"Wait, is that 4?"

"Bottom line is, you've got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fine."

"Roger that, Lindow."

Serenity and Lindow then jumped off the cliff that overlooked the City of Mercy. Both were alert and prepared for combat. Lindow suggested that they search for the Ogretail that they were contracted to hunt so he was about to walk over to the left which would take him to the western side of the church. Serenity grabbed his shoulder before he could walk one step forward.

"The Ogretail is munching on a scrap pile on the eastern part of the church."

"How in the world would you know that?" Lindow asked with a confused look.

"I can sense where an Aragami is and what their weaknesses are." Serenity answered calmly.

"Well, lead the way."

Serenity led the way with Lindow following behind. The pair walked quietly for a few minutes before Serenity motioned for them to take cover. The pair took cover behind the corner wall of the church to make sure that the Ogretail didn't spot them. The Ogretail was still munching on the scrap pile and it didn't detect them so Serenity and Lindow moved up and took cover behind the stair-shaped structure. After Serenity had confirmed that Lindow was behind cover, she took out one of the Charge Knives out of the nylon sheath on her right thigh.

"Lindow. Attack the Ogretail when I get its attention."

"Understood." Lindow answered as he entered a battle stance.

Serenity held the Charge Knife between her index finger and her middle finger and took a deep breath before focusing all her energy into the Charge Knife. A red aura emanated from Serenity's body which caused the Charge Knife became charged with blue electrical energy. This also cause the Charge Knife to expand to its full size. Serenity then threw it with a lot of force. The Charge Knife flew straight and at high speed and it made impact with the Ogretail's torso. The Charge Knife penetrated to the other side of the Ogretail's torso. This caused the Ogretail to roar in pain and turn its attention towards Serenity.

"Now, Lindow!" Serenity called out as she raised her Chevalier EX in anticipation of the Ogretail's attack.

"Roger that!"

Lindow rushed in and quickly attacked the Ogretail with his Blood Surge Long Blade. The Ogretail staggered for a bit but it recovered. The Ogretail spun around clipping Lindow with its tail. Lindow leaped back to create some distance between him and the Ogretail. The Ogretail raised its tail in the air poised to fire sharp needles at Lindow but it didn't get a chance to due to Serenity quickly executing a five hit combo which knocked it off its feet. Serenity then released Predator Form on the Ogretail which sent her into Burst Mode. Serenity then switched her God Arc to gun form. She was ready to execute a Link Burst with Lindow."

"Get ready, Lindow." Serenity called out as she passed three Aragami Bullets from her Stella Swarm X to Lindow.

"Let's do this." Lindow said as the Aragami bullets Serenity passed to him sent him into Link Burst mode.

Lindow charged the Ogretail and delivered an upward slash which sent it flying into the air. Serenity, seeing this, started shooting the airborne Ogretail with laser shots. The Ogretail let out a final death roar in midair before landing on the ground with a thud. The Ogretail didn't move for five minutes after that. After confirming that it was safe to approach the Ogretail's corpse, Serenity walked up to it and used Predator Form to devour the corpse. Lindow then walked up to Serenity and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job there, Serenity."

"Thanks, Lindow." answered Serenity as she picked up the Charge Knife she threw at the Ogretail.

"Are you hungry, Serenity?"

"I am kind of hungry. I never knew that being a God Eater would burn up this much energy."

"Well, what do you want for dinner? It's my treat."

"I am in a mood for a bowl of Hot and Sour Ramen."

"Let's head back to the Den, Serenity." Lindow said finally as both he and Serenity walked away towards the extraction point. After 15 minutes of waiting, a Fenrir helicopter arrived to pick up the two exhausted God Eaters and take them back to base.


	4. Chapter 3 (A Night Full of Surprises)

Chapter 3: A Night Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer: Namco-Bandai owns God Eater Burst. No Copyright is intended**

**A/N: The quotes that are italicized are when Serenity is singing. The song she is singing is called "Ichiban no Takaramono" from the anime Angel Beats**

**Note: I used lines to separate the each chorus of the song to make it easier to read. **

***Please review and comment***

* * *

**The Den**

**Cafeteria**

**1900 hours**

"Hey, Serenity." Lindow and Kota both called out as she entered the crowded cafeteria which was packed full of God Eaters, Engineers, and other personnel.

"Hey, guys." Serenity answered as she sat down at the table where the two were sitting at.

"Serenity, I heard about how you and Lindow took down that Ogretail. Both of guys are awesome!" Kota said excitedly.

"Serenity did most of the work, Kota." Lindow interrupted

Lindow then proceeded to explain how the battle went down. Lindow gave Kota a play by play of how the battle went down. Kota was pretty much glued to Lindow's words. Serenity just sat there listening to how Lindow told the story. After 20 minutes, Lindow finished the story and Kota was in awe.

"Wow, Serenity! You were so awesome in that battle!" Kota said excitedly as he patted Serenity's shoulder.

"Honestly, it was nothing." Serenity said calmly as she ran her hand through her shoulder length dark blue hair.

"Really, now?" Lindow asked jokingly

"Anyways, let's dig in." Lindow said finally as he pointed to the three bowls of Hot and Sour Ramen on the table.

Both Kota and Lindow quickly grabbed their chopsticks and started slurping on their respective bowls of ramen. Serenity didn't dive into her bowl of ramen and she took a moment to do something before she ate.

"Itadakimasu."

It wasn't until then when Serenity picked up her chopsticks and started slurping on her bowl of ramen. Kota, Serenity, and Lindow sat there quietly enjoying their bowls of ramen. After about 10 minutes, all three put down their chopsticks signifying that they finished their meal.

"That was delicious." said Lindow and Kota simultaneously

"Yep. Hot and Sour Ramen is my favorite type of ramen." Serenity explained happily.

While Lindow, Kota, and Serenity were talking, two male God Eaters walked up to the table the three were at. One of them had red hair and he was wearing a green jacket purple and black shorts that were knee length and a baseball cap that he wore slanted to the right. The other guy had blonde hair and he was wearing a business shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The two walked up to the side of the table where Kota and Serenity were sitting at. Kota gave a disgusted look at the both of them while Serenity took out a Charge Knife from the nylon sheath on her thigh without alerting the two. The two male God Eaters stopped when they were behind both Kota and Serenity.

"These must be the two new rookies." The red head with the cap started in a condescending tone.

"Yep." The blonde one answered.

"What do you want now, Shun?" Kota said in an irritated tone.

"I just came here to tell you two rookies that I am your senior and that you two should respect me." Shun said arrogantly

"There is no way I am going to respect you, Shun." Kota said defiantly

Shun then turned his attention towards Serenity after seeing that Kota is a lost cause. He walked up to in front of her and got in her face before stepping back a bit.

"I am taking that your silence is a sign that you respect me." Shun said in a conceded tone that got on Serenity's nerves.

'Yeah, right. I'll never show any respect to a conceded guy like you." Serenity said as she revealed the Charge Knife that she hid below her palm.

Serenity used her index and middle finger to grasp the handle of the Charge Knife before straightening her fingers which revealed the point of the Charge Knife which was pointed at Shun.

"You can never hit me with that while sitting down." Shun said confidently.

"Do you really want to try me?" Serenity asked in a calm voice.

Throughout this whole event, Lindow noticed that Serenity's eyes have turned from her normal bluish-black color to a crimson red color. Lindow now had even more questions about Serenity he wanted to ask but he didn't want to stroke Serenity's ire. The situation could have gotten worst until a voice defused the entire situation.

"Damn it! It's so noisy." A voice yelled out.

"Oh, man. You better run for your life, Shun." The blonde man said before running in the other direction from where the voice came from.

Shun's face start sweating profusely. He was hearing footsteps approaching him from behind. Shun's face started getting paler and paler as the footsteps got louder and louder. The hooded figure then grabbed Shun's shoulder hard causing him to leap in terror.

"Hey, Soma." Shun said fearfully as he turned around to face a very angry/annoyed Soma.

"Shun. Shut up!" Soma said in a very menacing tone.

"Soma, I am just giving them a talk about who boss around here."

"Really, now." asked Soma as he started squeezing on Shun's shoulder.

Soma let go of Shun's shoulder after proving his point and was about to walk away when Serenity said something that shocked everyone in the cafeteria.

"Long time, no see, Soma." Serenity said while cracking a smile.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned and looked at the table where Serenity was sitting at. The cafeteria had gone completely silent as if someone turned off the chatter. Soma stared at Serenity for a minute before a slight smile appeared on his face.

"Hmph." said Soma as he turned and walked away.

"Well, Shun is a jerk." Serenity said nonchalantly as she put the Charge Knife back into the nylon sheath on her thigh.

"How do you know Soma, Serenity?" Kota asked after he was sure that Soma was out of hearing range.

"He was a childhood friend of mine. Our fathers were close friends so naturally we both knew each other and grew up together."

"He is still as aloof as ever." Serenity added with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the meal, Lindow." said Serenity as she got up to leave.

"Hey, Serenity. Do you want to watch Bugarally with me?" Kota asked as he grabbed Serenity's arm.

"I don't mind. I'll bring over some snacks." Serenity replied as she walked out of the cafeteria.

"She sure is a mysterious one." Lindow commented as soon as Serenity walked out of sight.

"She seems pretty normal to me. Anyways, I got some Bugarally to watch." Kota said excitedly as he got up and headed to his room.

**The Den**

**Rookie's Section**

**1930 hours**

Kota had around 20 episodes of Bugarally ready to watch and he just waited for Serenity to bring the snacks over. Kota was about to pop the Bugarally DVD into the terminal which displayed it on the large screen when the sound of a piano playing caught his attention. Out of curiosity, Kota left his room and tried to track down the source of the piano. It didn't take long to pinpoint that the piano playing was coming from Serenity's room since she was the only other person living on the floor. Kota found himself putting his ear on Serenity's door trying to listen to what she is doing. He was really surprised to discover that Serenity was the one singing.

"_Suso ga nureta nara._

_Kawaku no mateba ii_

_Mizu oto wo tatete haneta"_

* * *

"_Kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai_

_Nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da"_

"Serenity has a heavenly voice." thought Kota as continued listening to Serenity's singing.

* * *

"_Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo_

_Minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo_

_Minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta_

_Demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne"_

* * *

"_Mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai_

_Mizu tamari dake ga hikatta_

_Ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto_

_Sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake"_

"This song is full of emotion." thought Kota as he continued to listen to how Serenity sang the song.

* * *

"_Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto_

_Shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo_

_Minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo_

_Atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo"_

* * *

"_Hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo_

_Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_

_Tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo_

_Kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo"_

"My eyes are tearing up." Kota thought quietly as he tried to keep himself from crying which would tick Serenity off that he was eavesdropping on her.

* * *

"_Megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_

_Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_

_Me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe_

_Naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono_"

"This song is so sad." said Kota quietly as he ran back into his room to get tissues to wipe away his tears before Serenity arrived.

* * *

Kota barely had finished wiping away his tears when Serenity walked in carrying a large plastic bag full of snacks. She set the bag down on the table before taking a seat next to Kota in front of the screen where Bugarally was being projected on. Kota let out a sigh of relief when Serenity didn't mention anything about being eavesdropped on. Kota and Serenity just sat there enjoying the various episodes of Bugarally and eating snacks until 9 P.M.

"Bugarally is a pretty good show." Serenity said while smiling.

"Hey, Serenity. Were you the one that was singing a while ago?"

"Yep. I was the one singing. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. That's all."

"Anyways, I am going to sleep now. We have more missions to do in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow, Kota." Serenity said finally as she waved goodbye to Kota and left the room.


	5. Chapter 4 (Wailing Plains Mission)

Chapter 4: Wailing Plains Mission

**Disclaimer: Namco-Bandai owns God Eater Burst. No Copyright is intended**

**A/N: More of Serenity's past is revealed along with one of her abilities.**

* * *

_Flashback_

**Takahasi Residence**

**December 25, 2067**

**1200 hours**

"_Okaa-san." Serenity called out as entered the house._

_Serenity had just gotten home after answering some house calls. Serenity was a trained Doctor, Nurse, and Combat Medic all rolled up in one. Her mother was usually there to greet her when she got home but today was different in that her mother wasn't there to greet her. The house was also unusually quiet. There weren't any sounds of cooking which her mother usually did when she wasn't home. This silenced was unsettling to Serenity so she went upstairs to look for her mother. Serenity walked up to her mother's room and knocked on the door._

"_Okaa-san." _

_Serenity tried the lock after she received no answer from her mother. The door was locked from the inside and Serenity didn't have the key that opened that particular door. Serenity felt that something wasn't right so she took out a throwing knife from her right pocket. She then proceeded to conceal it underneath her palm. Serenity then kicked the door open which broke it off its hinges. Serenity found her mother on the floor with a large bottle of tranquilizers next to her._

"_Okaa-san!" Serenity cried out as she ran to her mother's side._

_Serenity instinctively tried to feel for her mother's pulse but she couldn't feel it. Serenity then realized that her mother had committed suicide. Serenity couldn't hold back her tears so she started crying next to her mother's lifeless body. Serenity's father, John, came home some time later and found her crying next to his wife's lifeless body. Serenity was hysterical so John tried his best to comfort her._

"_Serenity, I am here for you." Her father said comfortingly as the crying Serenity wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Dad!" Serenity called out as she put her head on her father's chest before continuing to cry._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Serenity woke up violently with sweat running down her forehead. She was panting rapidly as if she had ran a marathon. She just had the flashback of her mother's suicide again. Serenity sat up on her bed and just sat there for a little while before she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She then took a deep breath to calm her nerves before getting up. It was 6 A.M. according to the alarm on the shelf.

"I should just start my day now." Serenity thought as finished brushing her teeth and changing into her Medic's Uniform.

Serenity entered the lobby which was totally empty except for Hibari who was in charge of the front desk. Serenity walked up to the front desk and found Hibari almost falling asleep. Serenity felt a little but sorry for her so she bought her a drink from the vending machine.

"Hello, Hibari."

"Oh. Hello there, Serenity." Hibari said sleepily.

"I got you a drink, Hibari."

"Thank you, Serenity." answered Hibari as she opened up the drink Serenity had placed on the desk and took a sip out of it.

"No problem, Hibari. Are there any missions I can do?"

"Give me a second." Hibari replied as she put her drink down. She then checked her computer for all available mission contracts.

"Well, there is one mission available. Your target is to eliminate 4 Ogretails at the Wailing Plains." Hibari reported.

"I'll take it, Hibari."

"Okay, I registered your name for the mission. Be careful out there, Serenity. There had been reports of a powerful Vajra in the vicinity."

"I will." Serenity answered while smiling.

Serenity stopped by the Merchant and he told her that he had a 4 crates of White Phosphorus grenades for sale. Serenity bought the whole lot since she could use them to create a smokescreen to cover her retreat if she needed to. She then took 10 White Phosphorus grenades from one of the crate and stuff it in the large Medic's Bag where she stored her field surgery kit. Serenity then brought the rest of the crates back to her room. Serenity then restocked all her healing supplies before heading to the armory to pick up her God Arc for the mission. Licca was there and she gave Serenity the all clear to go.

"Your God Arc is ready to go, Serenity." Licca reported as Serenity grabbed her God Arc from its security device.

"Thank you, Licca." Serenity answered as she threw a can of iced curry to Licca before leaving for the helipad.

**Wailing Plains**

**March 6, 2071**

**0700 hours**

"We are five minutes from the combat zone, ma'am." The pilot reported though the headset.

"Is the area always overcast like this?" asked Serenity as she got her gear together.

"Yes, ma'am."

The helicopter reached the combat zone a few minutes later and hovered above the combat zone. Serenity grabbed her God Arc and slung it over her shoulder before rappelling down the fast rope. Serenity then gave the pilot the all clear when she was safely on the ground. The pilot gave Serenity one final wave before flying off and leaving the combat zone. Serenity took a deep breath to calm herself down before starting the mission.

"Let's get this mission started." Serenity thought as she jumped off the building that overlooked the Wailing Plains.

**The Den**

**0730 hours**

"Hey, Hibari. Have you seen Serenity around?" Lindow asked as he walked up to the front desk while scratching his head.

"She's out on a mission right now. She left around 6 A.M."

"What was her objective, Hibari?"

"She was tasked with killing 4 Ogretails but there also a Vajra in the vicinity." Hibari reported calmly.

"Does she have any backup?"

"She went alone, Lindow." Hibari replied.

Lindow just shook his head with disbelief. He knew that a Vajra required two people minimum to kill and Serenity decided to take the mission alone. Lindow made a mental note to give Serenity a little lecture when she gets back from her mission.

**Wailing Plains**

**0730 hours**

An Ogretail let out a final death cry before collapsing on the ground. After confirming its untimely demise, Serenity activated Predator Form and devoured the corpse. The Ogretail that Serenity's God Arc just devoured was the third one of the four she was tasked with eliminating. That just left the one that was just turned around and ran away towards one of the salvage points. Serenity was about to give chase but her growling stomach made her stop for breakfast.

"You got lucky there, Ogretail." Serenity thought quietly as she took out a wrapped bento box from her Medic's Bag.

Serenity took cover behind one of the nearby buildings that was on the western side of the ring-shaped area. Serenity scanned the area for any nearby threats but there weren't any as both the Ogretail and the Vajra were on the eastern side of the Wailing Plains. She then gently rested her God Arc against the wall of the building she took cover behind. Serenity then placed the bento box on her lap before unwrapping it. She then opened the bento box which contained some shrimp tempura, some braised eggplant, some slices of roasted sweet potatoes, and some purple rice.

"Even a busy girl like me needs to enjoy a home-cooked meal or two." Serenity thought happily as she used her chopsticks to pop a piece of tempura into her mouth.

Serenity enjoyed her meal in relative peace and quiet. Serenity was pretty surprised that the Aragami hadn't decided to interrupt her meal by wondering into her little "hideout". This made Serenity feel a little uneasy so she used her Aragami sensing ability to locate the Aragami. She only detected the presence of the Vajra and it was munching on the corpse of the Ogretail which ran away from her earlier. She came to the conclusion that the Vajra had killed the Ogretail.

"Mission Completed." Serenity said quietly as she got up and grabbed her God Arc. Serenity thought that the mission was over and that all she needed was to call for extraction but she had barely walked a couple meters when the Vajra jumped off the plateau in the center part of the area and landed a good 10 meters in front of her. The Vajra then let out a roar signifying that it had spotted her. Serenity quickly took a battle stance in preparation for the impending battle.

The Vajra attacked first by jumping into the air in an attempt to us its pounce attack on Serenity but she dodged it by dashing underneath it. This put her behind the Vajra which was advantageous to her as she could do critical hits with her short blade. Serenity took advantage of this by slashing the Vajra's back legs 4 times before finishing off with a high-powered stab with her short blade. Serenity's Chevalier EX short blade was specially designed for armor piercing so she knew that the Vajra was in for a hell of a lot of pain. Serenity's stab attack caused the Vajra's back legs to buckle leaving temporary immobilized and she took advantage of it. She then used her Riding Edge attack which was an attack where she executes a slash while performing a somersault. She managed to unbind the Vajra's tail with that attack which cause it to raise its head into the air and roar signifying that it was enraged. The Vajra got up, turned around, and used its clawing attack but Serenity blocked it with her Evasive Buckler X. Serenity dashed back a little bit in order to give herself some distance between her and the Vajra.

The Vajra responded by charging five balls of electrical energy which covered the area 180 degrees in front of it. The Vajra stood there stationary charging the energy balls until they were at full power. The Vajra roared which caused the energy balls to launch forward 180 degrees in front of the Vajra. Serenity dodged the attack by sliding under the energy balls. While she is still sliding, Serenity switched her God Arc into gun form and switched over to her Rail Driver round. Serenity took aim at the Vajra and fired. The shot pierced through the Vajra's head before continuing through the Vajra's body. The shot blasted through the other end of the Vajra. Serenity thought that would have finished off the Vajra but the Vajra got back on its feet. The Vajra charged and used its claw to scratch her but she blocked with her buckler. She leapt back in order to maintain distance between her and the Vajra.

"Damn it! Looks like I have no other choice." Serenity thought as she undid the strap that held all her Charge Knives to their sheaths.

Serenity took a deep breath to calm her nerves as the special ability she was about to use required the use of her ability of telepathically controlling throwing knives which she inherited from her mother. The Charge Knives flew out of their respective sheaths before levitating in the air around Serenity. She then closed her eyes before channeling all her Oracle Points and her reserve energy into all 10 Charge Knives. A red aura emanated from Serenity's body which caused the Charge Knives to spark with blue electricity while the blades expanded to their full length. The Vajra charged when it noticed that Serenity was standing in one spot. Serenity then opened her eyes which were now Crimson Red.

"Fire!" Serenity yelled telepathically as all 10 Charge Knives accelerated at high speed towards the attacking Vajra.

The 10 Charge Knives stuck the Vajra and continued accelerating towards the ground at high speed as if the Vajra was weightless. The Charge Knives then embedded themselves into the ground soon afterward therefore pinning the Vajra to the ground. The Vajra roared in pain as it tried to stand but it was futile since Serenity's Charge Knives had pinned down the Vajra's legs, tail, and its cape. The Charge Knives then released all their energy they accumulated in the form of ion pulse. The ion pulse detonated every one of the other Charge Knives. The series of explosions joined together to form an ion blast which incinerated the Vajra. The Vajra let out one final roar of pain as the blue flames engulfed it. Serenity started panting rapidly as she used a tad bit too much energy in powering the attack. She took a good 5 minutes in order to catch her breath before using the communicator in her armlet.

"This is Apocalypse to the Far East Branch. The mission objective was a success and I need extraction from the Wailing Plains."

"Roger that, Apocalypse. A helicopter is enroute to pick you up."

Serenity let out a smile when she got off the line with the Far East Branch. She had survived her first mission alone and she was very proud of herself for that. She then took out some Melon Pan from her bag and started eating it while she walked back to the extraction point to wait for the helicopter to pick her up.


	6. Chapter 5 (A Surprising E-mail)

Chapter 5: A Surprising E-mail

**Disclaimers: Namco-Bandai owns God Eater Burst. All I own is my original characters and my Charge Knife idea. No copyright intended**

**A/N: Finally, we have information on Serenity's Sister**

***Please review and comment***

* * *

**The Den**

**Lobby**

**0830 hours**

"Hey, Hibari." Serenity called out as she walked up to the front desk after getting back from the Wailing Plains.

"Oh. Welcome back, Serenity." Hibari replied while smiling.

"How was the mission, Serenity?" Hibari asked curiously as she processed the mission rewards for her.

"The mission went by great but the Vajra made it just a little bit harder." Serenity answered nonchalantly as she accepted the money transfer.

Serenity received a 5000 fc bonus on top of the mission payout of 350 fc in order to compensate her for the killing the Vajra. Serenity also had a lot of items she acquired from the scavenge points. She also had a whole lot of Aragami Materials that was taking up most of her inventory so she made a quick stop to the terminal to deposit all the excess stuff she had in her inventory. After clearing out her inventory, Serenity check through her e-mail inbox. Most of the e-mails were from her fellow God Eaters. Serenity quickly read and deleted most of the e-mails but one of them caught her attention. The sender of the e-mail was the Blood Special Forces and it had some valuable information so Serenity clicked on it and read through the e-mail. It was sent earlier today according to the timestamp on the e-mail.

* * *

_From: Blood Special Forces_

_To: Serenity Takahashi Fisher_

_Re: Your Missing Sister_

_My name is Julius Visconti and I am a member of the Blood Special Forces. I am have some information regarding your twin sister, Alyssa. I am here to inform to that your sister is alive and well. I know you might be suspicious of this e-mail so I provided an audio file which proves that she is alive._

Serenity inserted it an empty data disc into the slot and downloaded the audio file onto the disc. She ejected the disc and logged off the terminal. Serenity smiled slightly as she walked back to her room. She finally had some information on her sister and that put her at ease somewhat. On her way back to her room, she bumped into Kota whom just came back from a mission with Lindow. Kota was about to head into his room to watch Bugarally when he bumped into Serenity.

* * *

**The Den**

**Rookies' Section**

**0835 hours**

"Hey, Serenity." Kota said as he waved to her.

"Oh. Hey, Kota."

"What's up, Serenity?"

"I got some information on my sister, Alyssa." Serenity answered in a slightly happy tone.

"Really, now? That's cool." Kota responded excitedly as he gave Serenity a high five.

"Yep. I'll see you later than, Kota."

Serenity entered her room and walked up to her terminal. She then inserted the disc into her own terminal. She accessed the audio file and played it. The timestamp on the audio file showed that it was made on March 4, 2071. Serenity felt her heart jump when she heard her sister's voice as she hadn't heard it for 11 years.

* * *

"_This is a audio message for my younger sister, Serenity." _

"_How are you doing, sis? It's been 11 long years since we last talked to saw each other. During that time, I had always wondered how you have been doing and how Mom and Dad are doing. Well, I am doing fine. I work as a God Eater now. I enjoy my job despite the fact that I have to constantly put my life on the line but saving people from the Aragami makes it worth it. Speaking of being a God Eater, I heard that you passed the Aptitude Test and became a God Eater yourself. Congratulations, sis. I want you to promise me that you will be careful and stay safe out there. Well, I just got another mission request so I got to wrap this up. Stay strong, sis and maybe one of these days we will meet again. This is your sister, Alyssa, signing off for now."_

* * *

Serenity couldn't help but smile as finished listening to the recording. It has been 11 years and yet her sister still thinks of her as a little kid. Serenity also felt a sense of emotional relief as now she know her sister was alive and well. She had always carried around a sense of insecurity over not knowing if her sister is dead or alive. Serenity can finally drop that burden that she has been carrying with her for 11 years.

"I can't wait until the day I get to meet up with Onee-san again." Serenity thought as she picked up a box of Charge Knives from the floor. She wanted to train with her special ability some more in the training area.

**Training Area**

**Far East Branch B1**

**0900 hours**

The training area was empty for the most except for two people. One of them had silver-white hair. She was wearing an eye-patch on her left eye along with a purple and black jacket, black pants, and knee-high boots. The other person had pink hair and was wearing a green dress, knee-length leggings, white shoes, and a fingerless glove that reached her forearm. The girl with the eye-patch was practicing her marksmanship while the girl in the green dress was standing against the wall talking to her. Luckily for Serenity, the two were on training zone on the far right near the wall so she didn't have to worry about friendly fire. Serenity took out around 30 Charge Knifes from their storage box before spreading them out on the floor in front of her. The two girls were busy talking in the background. Serenity blocked them out so she could focus on using her special ability. The maximum number of throwing knives she could use with her special ability was 20. Serenity wanted to increase the maximum numbers of throwing knives she could use with her special ability so that she could protect her teammates better. The two girls looked over her way before one of them asked a question.

"Hey, Gina. Is that Serenity over there?" The pink haired asked curiously.

"I think so. She is the only medic here that uses throwing knives." The silver haired sniper responded.

"Both Kota and Lindow tell me that she is a very nice person, Gina." The pink haired girl said with a smile.

"That's true but she is pretty quiet." Gina responded nonchalantly.

"Hey, Serenity!" The pink haired girl called out as she walked towards Serenity

"Can you stand back about three feet, please? It's for your own safety." Serenity warned as a blue aura formed around the Charge Knives she placed on the floor. The Charge Knives started to levitate from the ground causing the pink-haired girl to gasp.

"Do you see that, Gina?" The pink-haired girl asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. It looks like she is controlling them with her mind."

"That's so cool!" The pink-haired girl cried out.

Serenity somehow managed to control the knives throughout the two girls' conversation. After she successfully kept all 30 Charge Knives stationary in the air, she moved on to accelerating them one at a time. After that, she moved on to accelerating them in sets of tens which was more than successful. There was one final test for Serenity to complete and that was the combat test run. Serenity used the training center's computer to summon a difficulty 6 Ogretail. The Ogretail attacked her first but she dodged with relative else. She counterattacked with 3 quick salvos of Charge Knives which landed critical hits on the Ogretail. Serenity was satisfied with the results of the test so she decided to end the training session there. Serenity put all her Charge Knives in their case before giving the all clear sign.

"It's safe to approach me, now." Serenity informed with a smile on her face.

Both girls approached Serenity and started a conversation with her. Serenity learned that their names were Gina Dickinson and Kanon Daiba. Gina was a sniper of the 3rd Unit whom was well-known for her precision. Kanon Daiba was a Medic for the 2nd Unit whom has a reputation of firing on her teammates. Serenity introduced herself as the 1st Unit's Medic and the Far East Branch's first New-Type God Eater. Both Kanon and Gina inquired about how it feels to be a New-Type. Serenity explained that it isn't much different from them. After a little while, Kanon brought out lunch for all three of them. All three girls ate lunch in the training area while exchanging stories. Serenity wanted to stay there longer but the intercom blared. Dr. Sakaki wanted her to meet him in his office. Serenity gave out a long sigh while she gathered up her stuff before heading to Dr. Sakaki's office.

"I am not going to like this." Serenity thought quietly as she walked towards Dr. Sakaki's office.


	7. Chapter 6 (The Gift)

Chapter 6: The Gift from Serenity's Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own God Eater Burst. Namco-Bandai does. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: A mysterious stranger appears. I wonder who she is.**

**Note: I apologize for not updating in a while. I was acting as a beta for my friend Phantomvenom on his fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness as well as writing my own Nanoha fanfic.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

"Oh, Serenity." Dr. Sakaki said rather excitedly as he looked at Serenity as she walked into his personal office.

"Hello, Dr. Sakaki." Serenity said hesitantly as she stood there watching Dr. Sakaki carefully. She still had a suspicious feeling about him despite his attempts to reassure her.

"Please, sit down Serenity." Dr. Sakaki invited as she used his hand to motion towards one of the couches. Serenity hesitantly sat down on the couch that Dr. Sakaki directed her to.

"Why did you call me into your office today, Dr. Sakaki?" Serenity asked suspiciously as she turned her head and looked at Dr. Sakaki.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about an Ion Burst I detected in the Wailing Plains during your mission. Do you know where that Ion Burst came from?" Dr. Sakaki asked calmly while smiling widely at Serenity.

"I don't not know what you are talking about, Dr. Sakaki." Serenity said nonchalantly as she feigned ignorance when cause Dr. Sakaki to chuckle slightly.

"Are you sure about that, Serenity?" Dr. Sakaki asked sarcastically while still smiling at Serenity.

"Yep." Serenity answered confidently as she turned her head away so that she could avoid the stare of Dr. Sakaki.

"Well, I believe you. Anyways, I called you in here so that I could give you something that your mother wanted you have." Dr. Sakaki said seriously as he placed a rather ornate jewelry box on top of his keyboard.

"Really now?" Serenity asked cautiously as she walked up to Dr. Sakaki's desk and picked up the ornate jewelry box from Dr. Sakaki's desk.

"Serenity, you will be assisting Sakuya on a mission in the Wailing Plains tomorrow." Dr. Sakaki said calmly as he waved goodbye to Serenity.

"I see. I'll be there and I will do my very best." Serenity said confidently as she walked out of Dr. Sakaki's room.

**Rookies' Section**

**Serenity's Room**

**1000 hours**

"I wonder what mother wants to give me." Serenity thought quietly as she laid down on her bed with the ornate jewelry box right next to her.

"First is news about my older twin sister and now I get something from my dead mother." Serenity thought as she stretched and turned her attention to the ornate jewelry box that was next to her.

"I wonder what is in this jewelry box." Serenity thought curiously as she opened the jewelry box which revealed a rather unique hairpin. The hairpin had the Fenrir insignia in a circle with a five straight lines which resembled a music sheet coming out of the right side of the Fenrir. There were three small throwing knives attached onto the music sheet lines. There were also a couple of music notes to the right of the three throwing knives. The hair pin was mostly dark-blue but it had platinum trim. There was also a note on the bottom of the jewelry case and it was from her mother.

"_Dear Serenity."_

"_If you are receiving this, you know that something horrible has happened to me. I left you something that would be very helpful to you when you become a God Eater. This hairpin is especially designed for you as it in significantly enhances your natural psychic abilities. This would help you with your "Dagger" ability. I know that I have been a terrible mother for shunning you like I did but I realized how much you were suffering so I wanted to make amends with you. I hope this would make up for all the suffering I caused you._

"_Love, your mother"_

"Oh, Mom." Serenity said quietly as she wiped away her tears with the back of her forearm. Serenity looked over the hairpin carefully before putting it on. She decided to wear it on the right side of her hair on one of her side bangs which made it more visible to people. She then looked in a mirror to see how it looked on her. Serenity liked how the hairpin looked on her.

"This hairpin looks nice in my hair." Serenity thought cheerfully as a knock on the door caught her attention which made her turn around and answer the door. Serenity was surprised to find Lindow standing outside her door.

"Hey, Lindow." Serenity said calmly as she let Lindow into her room. Lindow sat down on the one remaining couch.

"Hey there, Rookie." Lindow answered calmly as he watched Serenity walk up to her mini –fridge.

"Hey, Lindow. Do you drink beer?" Serenity asked hesitantly as she placed the six pack of beer on the table in front of Lindow.

"Oh. Thanks, kid. By the way, how did your mission in the Wailing Plains go?" Lindow asked seriously as he opened a can of beer.

"The mission went by very well, Lindow. The Vajra was a lot easier than most people make them out to be." Serenity answered calmly as she opened up a can of iced tea.

"I see. I detected a very powerful ion burst in the Wailing Plains earlier. Do you know the cause of that ion burst, Serenity?" Lindow asked seriously as he stared at Serenity.

"Not really, Lindow. I was on the other side of the Wailing Plains when that ion burst occurred so I couldn't see who caused it." Serenity said reassuringly as Lindow started to drink his can of beer.

"Well, thank you for the beer." Lindow said gratefully as he got up and took the remaining 5 cans of beer before leaving Serenity's room.

**The Den**

**Cafeteria**

**1200 hours**

"Hey, Serenity." A voice called out suddenly which caught her attention. Serenity looked in the direction of the voice and she saw a blacked hair man in a red jacket walk up to her in a friendly manner. Serenity recognized the young man since he was a regular patient at her clinic when he wasn't lazy to seek treatment at the Fenrir's HQ Sick Bay. Serenity waved in a friendly way as she walked up to the young man.

"Hey Tatsumi. It's been a long time since you visited my family's clinic." Serenity said jokingly as she smiled at Tatsumi. Tatsumi started scratching his the back of his head in an embarrassed manner which made Serenity chuckle.

"Yep, it's been a long while since I stopped by your family's clinic. I have gotten better at making sure that I don't get injured unnecessary." Tatsumi answered cheerfully as he invited Serenity to eat lunch with him and his friends.

"Would you like to join my friends and I for lunch? They had been wanting to meet you for a long while." Tatsumi invited calmly as he motioned towards one of the table with his right hand.

"Sure, I don't mind hanging out with you and your friends." Serenity answered cheerfully as asked Tatsumi to save her a seat while she got her own lunch. Serenity walked up to the lunch counter and picked out a pastrami sandwich from the Menu of The Day. She paid for her meal at the cash register before walking to the table where Tatsumi and his buddies were sitting at.

"Come sit down, Serenity. I have saved a spot for you." Gina said calmly as she scooted over in order to make room for Serenity to seat down.

"Thank you, Gina." Serenity answered appreciatively as she sat between Gina and Kanon. Serenity, Kanon, and Gina continued their conversation where they left off as soon as Serenity had made herself comfortable. Tatsumi watched the three girls talk for a while before he worked up the nerve to interrupt them.

"Hey, Serenity. Can I ask you where did you meet Gina and Kanon?" Tatsumi asked curiously as he looked at the three girls.

"I meet them earlier today in the Training Rooms. Gina and Kanon were both practicing their marksmanship." Serenity answered calmly.

"I see. It makes my job easier as I have two less people to introduce you to, Serenity." Tatsumi said cheerfully as he pointed a finger at the God Eater who was wearing a blue jacket.

"Serenity, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Brendan Bardell. Brendan, I would like to introduce you to Serenity Takahashi Fisher." Tatsumi said calmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Serenity. My name is Brendan Bardell. I am a member of the 2nd Unit." Brendan said quietly as he shook Serenity's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too Brendan. I am a member of the 1st Unit and I am one of their medics." Serenity replied calmly as she returned Brendan's greeting.

"Welcome to the group, Serenity." Tatsumi said cheerfully as he patted Serenity on the head which caused her to pout slightly.

"Thank you, Tat…." Serenity said unsuccessfully as alarms started blaring all over the den.

"This is an emergency. The Aragami are attacking the Outer Ghetto. All available God Eaters should be mobilize to the Outer Ghetto." The intercom blared as the red alarms light flashed on and off. This caught Tatsumi off guard.

"Let's go, everyone. We got to go out there and fight off the Aragami." Serenity said seriously as she quickly got up from her seat. Tatsumi and his friends got up soon afterwards. They followed Serenity's lead to the God Arc Armory. Serenity and her friends got their God Arcs from their security devices before they exited The Den. Serenity and her friends soon found themselves outside the Anti-Aragami wall of the Outer Ghetto. They all entered a combat stance in preparation for the incoming Aragami attacks. The first wave consisted of a wave of 20 Ogretails and Zygotes.

"Get ready, everyone." Serenity called out as she threw a stun grenade into an incoming group of Ogretails.

"Roger that," Her friends responded as they rushed in to enter the fray. Tatsumi quickly rushed into a large group of Ogretails. He attacked one enemy quickly before dashing around and attacking another enemy.

"Gina, Kanon. Take care of those Zygotes for us while Tatsumi and I takes care of the Ogretails." Serenity commanded as she prepared to dash in another group of Ogretails in order to assist Tatsumi.

"Roger that, Serenity. Be careful out there." Gina and Kanon responded as they aimed their Gun-Form God Arcs at the Zygotes.

Serenity dashed forward into a small group of five Ogretail who had their tails raised in an attempt to fire needles at Tatsumi. Serenity responded by using Predator form to devour the leg of one of the Ogretails which sent her into Burst mode. Serenity's God Arc had a Valkyrie Control Unit which would improve Link-Aid recovery while reducing the amount of life she had to give to the other person. It also increased item usage speed so she wouldn't be hit by an enemy after using an item. Serenity kept repeatedly slashing the Ogretails until 4 four of them were killed. Gina nailed the last one in the head with a well-placed sniper rifle shot. Kanon managed to take out five Zygotes on her own with one of her Radial type bullets. Serenity and her friends barely had time to catch their breath when two monkey-like Aragami walked into the area.

"What in the hell are those?" Serenity asked seriously as she entered a defensive stance since she didn't know what that this Aragami is.

"Those are Kongous, Serenity. They are very annoying Aragami who look like monkeys. They specializes in using wind type attacks. They also attack with their fists." Tatsumi explained as he prepared to deal with the two Kongous.

"Great. Giant oversized monkeys." Serenity thought quietly as she pointed her Chevalier EX Short Blade forward towards the Kongous. One of the Kongous spin-rolled towards Serenity in an attempt to smash her but she responded by dashing quickly to the right. The Kongou then unfurled itself from a ball and turned to face her directly. Serenity charged in quickly and she slashed the Kongous's front arms and legs before dashing back to where Gina and Kanon was.

"Gina, Kanon. Fire." Serenity commanded as she leapt out of their line of fire. Gina and Kanon both raised their God Arcs and pointed it at the approaching Kongou. Kanon fired a Spark radial round which knocked it back on it butt. Gina fired three Spark laser rounds into the Kongou's face. Serenity quickly switched her God Arc to its gun form and switched its revolving cylinder to a Spark Advanced Piercing round. Serenity quickly aimed at the Kongou's face and fired. The shot pierced through the Kongou's face and continued through the tail and into the back of the other Kongou that Tatsumi was fighting. The Kongou that Gina, Kanon, and Serenity were fighting gave out a death roar before it collapsed on the floor dead.

"Damn it. I am out of OP Ampules." Gina cursed as she fumbled with her pocket to see if she had any OP Ampules to refill her OP bar with.

"Can't believe I ran out of bullets at a time like this. Crap." Kanon said annoyingly as she check her bag for any OP Ampules. She only had one left so she swallowed the pill before making sure her OP bar was filled up halfway.

"Here, Gina. I got some extras." Serenity called out as she threw a small medic's pill case full of 100 OP Ampules II and 100 Elixir Pills S to Gina. Gina caught the case with her right hand. Gina gratefully opened the case and took out two OP Ampule II pills and swallowed them.

"Kanon. I also have some extras for you too." Serenity said calmly as she threw another small pill case to Kanon.

"Thanks, Serenity." Kanon answered gratefully as she took out two pills from the case and swallowed them quickly.

"No problem. I'll go provide assistance to Tatsumi. You two stay behind and take out any airborne Aragami." Serenity replied calmly as she switched her God Arc back to its sword form after swallowing two OP Ampule pills herself. After that, Serenity dashed over just in time for her to block an attack that was aimed at Tatsumi.

"Are you alright, Tatsumi?" Serenity asked calmly and concernedly as she was pushed back slightly by the Kongou's punch.

"I am alright, Serenity. Thanks for the assist." Tatsumi answered as he swung his God Arc downwards at the Kongou's face. Tatsumi's short blade broke the cell binding on its face which caused it to roar while beating its chest like a gorilla. Serenity noticed that the Kongou was breathing heavily.

"Be careful, Serenity. It currently in rage mode. Its speed and attack power goes up." Tatsumi explained seriously as he and Serenity prepared to finish the Kongou off.

"Roger that, Tatsumi." Serenity answered as she switched her God Arc to its gun form. She then fired three laser shots at the Kongou's unbound head. The first two shot pierced through which made it roar out in pain. The third shot staggered it and it fell on its butt allowing Tatsumi to finish it off with a bite of its Predator From. The Kongou's body slammed the ground hard before Tatsumi walked up to the corpse and devoured it.

"Nice job, everyone. You did especially well there, Serenity." Tatsumi said calmly as he placed his right hand on Serenity's shoulder while smiling.

"Thank you, Tatsumi. I just did my part in the battle." Serenity answered calmly after she took some time to catch her breath.

"Here, Serenity." Gina and Kanon said simultaneously as they walk up to her in an attempt to return the pill cases that she threw to them earlier.

"You two can keep the pill cases and the pills. I can synthesize more later on. Anyways, you two need those so you don't run out of ammo during a battle." Serenity replied cheerfully as refused to take back the pill cases.

"Well, let's head back to The Den. Your lunches must be stone cold by now." Tatsumi said jokingly as he, Serenity, Gina, and Kanon walked back into the Outer Ghetto towards the Far East Branch. Unknowingly to them, there was a person who has been watching Serenity and her friends for over an hour now. This person was wearing a Black uniform with the Fenrir symbol on it. Her red hair was flowing with the wind. She had just finished conducting a mission in the area when she heard fighting nearby so she decided to investigate. She found Serenity and her friends fighting the two Kongous. She was tempted to assist them but she refrained from doing so as she was ordered not to assist the Far East Branch unless necessary. The mysterious person smiled after watching Serenity and her friends walk away to the Far East Branch.

"So, the rumors were true. Imuto-chan did become a God Eater and she is a very good one at that." The mysterious red-head thought quietly as she smiled slightly. She then turned around and walked away.


End file.
